


Conversation

by CyrilLeonhearts



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilLeonhearts/pseuds/CyrilLeonhearts
Summary: After befriending everyone he possibly can, Nanashi can finally talk to his future self.





	Conversation

                It’d been a few days since Mikado had become Nanashi’s friend. It had taken a lot of work: going out to meet every possible person and befriend them (even the previous hackers), but it was worth it. Because now Nanashi could ask the questions he wanted to about the future. His future self might avoid the questions or even downright say no, but Nanashi wanted to know. No, he _needed_ to know.

                Mikado was sitting on the couch, screens floating around him. The translucent blue and green squares were constantly changing with the fluxing numbers. Before he could begin to build the time machine he was having to change the coding from ‘past’ to ‘future’ as well as try and be as precise as possible. He didn’t want to send Misane back to the wrong time after all.

                “Hey, big bro Mikado?” Nanashi sat on the couch beside the older man.

                “Ah, yes?” Mikado turned away from the screens. Or tried to. They floated like a barricade.

                “Can I ask some questions?”

                “If it’s about the future I decline,” Mikado said with a smile.

                “Shot down with no hesitation!”

                “You should know by now, tampering with time isn’t good.” Mikado’s smile shrank a little. “The future I’m from is changed, and even we are completely different. I doubt answering any questions would be good.”

                Nanashi sat back, a small frown forming. This wasn’t at all how he’d hope it’d go. Some small part knew that his future self would be difficult, but completely denying right off the bat... Nanashi shook his head, the frown becoming a look of determination. It was important he asked, he _had_ to know.

                “It’s not really about the future,” Nanashi said, seeing a small smile appear on his future self’s face.

                “Really?”

                “Nope. It’s about you, or us!” Nanashi shifted on the couch, sitting closer to Mikado. “So, please answer! If not I’ll do something drastic.”

                “Something drastic?” Mikado closed one of the holographic screens, only for two more to appear. They were blank for a second before shifting into a series of numbers. “Hm, we wouldn’t want that.” The two screens were closed, followed by all the others. Finally, Mikado turned fully to Nanashi. “Well, what is it. Though, I doubt I’m that interesting to ask about.”

                “When do we have our first kiss?” Nanashi asked.

                “Never.”

                “Eh? Really?”

                Mikado leaned on his palm, face softening. “You should know best, past me. In the beginning everything seems to be fine, but as time goes on they just called us ‘weird’ and ‘gross’. No one sticks around long enough for us to kiss.”

Mikado had answered just like Nanashi knew he would. His romance prospects, though already miniscule, looked bad. Being 22 and not even having a first kiss. Nanashi had figured it’d be like that, but to hear it directly from his future self’s mouth was depressing. He couldn’t stop the frown from appearing, his figure slumping forward.

                “That’s depressing,” Nanashi said.

                “Is it?” Mikado laughed. “There’s still plenty of time for you, the future has changed a lot already, who knows now.”

                “There’s no one you liked?” Nanashi asked. He already knew the answer, but he felt compelled to ask.

                “I like everyone in the world equally,” Mikado answered, just like Nanashi knew he would. “Is this really all you wanted to know?”

                Nanashi nodded his head. “It’s important to know. I already knew it’d be like this, but well.” Nanashi scratched at the back of his head, eyes darting to the floor. “I just thought there might be a tiny, tiny chance we had at least kissed someone.”

                “Nope,” Mikado said with a smile. “But.” He straightened, lone pink eye narrowing. “It might be useless coming from me, but do you want some advice?”

                Nanashi straightened as well. “Eh? Yes!”

Maybe there was something that happened in the future that could have been a kiss or led to one! Maybe his future-self had messed up! Nanashi couldn’t imagine what the situation would have been, but the idea of it wasn’t so farfetched! Or- the amusement died down, reality seeping in. It _was_ him he was talking about. There was a bigger chance of the world ending in the next eight years than him even having a chance of romantic entanglement. The idea, now that he was actually thinking about it, was so farfetched it was impossible.

                “Stop only eating pizza and takeout,” Mikado said seriously.

                “You already tell me this a lot,” Nanashi replied. He sank back on the couch. Should have figured it be something like this. “That’s all you eat too.”

                “I’m going to disappear anyways,” Mikado countered. “Start eating some vegetables, your body will thank you.” He paused, one hand idly tracing his cheek. “Especially your face.”

                “My face!” Nanashi jumped from the couch, hands curled into fists. “Do I get really bad acne?”

                “Ah, I have to work on the time machine.” Mikado turned. With one swipe of his hand, the screens reappeared.

                “Big bro? Mikado? Tell me?” Nanashi dashed in front of him. “How long do I have until it starts appearing?”

                Mikado turned his body completely away from Nanashi with a laugh. The screens followed him, some phasing through the younger boy.

                “There should be some mysteries left for the future, don’t you think?”

                “No!” Nanashi shouted. “Tell me! Big bro! Don’t turn away!”

                The pleas fell on deaf ears and no matter how many times Nanashi asked, all he would get back were short laughs and deflections.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so dumb, but I wanted to write it.


End file.
